buffyfandomcom-20200223-history
Talk:Only Human
Canon debate This is canon. Brian Lynch is part of Angel's IDW run from beginning to end. And all these stories connect to each other. So it's all canon, it's stupid to cherry pick which one is canon or not when the overall story still connects together with Brian Lynch's stories. Really? Even Spike: After the Fall has a dubious canon tag? God, you people have bugs up your asses. WyrmQueen 06:51, June 1, 2012 (UTC) As the one who put the tag there, I should probably reply. I think it's canon. Some people agree with me and some don't. Who is to say who is right? Well, not you or me, Joss. But since Joss hasn't commented on it specifically, this title is on the list of disputed canon works. We cannot know for certain and we don't want to force our personal opinion on any readers, which is why the tag is there. And please keep it civil; I wholeheartedly agree that its canon, but a small minority disagrees, without word from Joss, we can't know for certain who is right. --Paul van Gent 07:12, June 1, 2012 (UTC) But Buffyverse fans are just whiny in general. Brian Lynch was tasked to continue the Angel series and he along with different writers worked together to construct interconnecting stories. If this wasn't the case then why bother for Dark Horse to end up working with IDW to end Angel in a way that it'll connect to Buffy Season 8? But the small minority doesn't matter. They're always whining about something. If Jeremy from Spike's mini-series with Willow is canon, then this story is surely canon since it's where Jeremy originated from. They can't cherry pick which one is canon and which one is not since all the stories are connected together. If only certain Brian Lynch comics are canon then there's huge gaps in the storyline. And I apologize for being brazen earlier.WyrmQueen 07:17, June 1, 2012 (UTC) I think the encyclopaedic nature of this Wikia comes into it at this point; its goal is to provide unambiguous and unbiased information. Can we say with 100% certainty that Only Human is canon? No. Can we say with 100% certainty that it is not canon? No. Ergo, the only thing we can say that its canonical status is dubious. By stating that we are not making any claims which we cannot prove. But in regard to your storyline questions. See Betta George, he was introduced in Spike: Asylum, which at the time was not intended as canon. He was later included in After the Fall. Does that automatically make Asylum canon (even though it was not meant to be)? Some argue it does, some argue it don't. All we know from After the Fall is that Spike and Betta previously met; it doesn't dictate how that happened and it is entirely possible to ignore the events of Asylum and simply read After the Fall with the assumption that they met in an undescribed way. Same thing applies to Jeremy. You can read the Spike (IDW series) and just assume that they previously met without having to know more about that meeting in order to understand the plot. (But again, personally, I agree with you and certainly in this case.) --Paul van Gent 12:05, June 1, 2012 (UTC) Actually, we can. Brian Lynch wrote that Illyria and Gunn left to go soul-searching which is shown in Only Human by a different writer. It's not like there were no communications between the two writers. There's a whole writing staff working on the whole series communicating with each other about the overall storyline. We can't cherry pick which ones are canon just because a loud minority is complaining about everything. They complained everything IDW. I mean, if the Spike mini-series is canon, then the rest must be too since Spike's series spun-off from a "dubious canon" source. Of course it does make it canon. The fact that Betta George and all the characters from the Asylum comic books made an appearance in After The Fall and the Spike mini-series clearly elevates the characters to canon status. Don't let the whining minority win by pretending like there's an issue in canonicity when there's not. They're just complaining mostly because it was IDW and not Dark Horse.WyrmQueen 12:12, June 1, 2012 (UTC) The problem though, is that Joss only specifically agreed to issues 1 through 17 (hence his name is on those covers, not any other issues). He did not confirm the status of any subsequent issue, not even the epilogue issue to which you are referring. The only other IDW series that was specifically confirmed as canon was the Spike (IDW Series). In the end, we can only be 100% on the canonicity of those 25 issues from those 2 series. Any other issue we can never PROOF is canon... or at least, not yet. And again, while I agree with your view on what is canon and what isn't, as an encyclopaedia, we should only post what we can proof. If you are interested in the topic of canonicity, you should have a look at the following discussion: Buffyverse_Wiki: Central_Discussion#Canon. BTW: I truly hope that Joss (or Scott Alie) will eventually come out and specifically stipulate which issues are and are not canon, also from their own back-catalogue of dubious canon issues. --Paul van Gent 14:11, June 1, 2012 (UTC) Those are the only ones that he plotted with Brian Lynch with but he agreed to let IDW continue the run. Not to mention if those are the only issues that are canon then there are huge elements of the plots that are missing like "Who the hell is Jeremy?". Again, if they're not canon then Dark Horse wouldn't have bothered working with IDW to finish the Angel run, they could've just let them do whatever they want. Second, Joss Whedon wouldn't have bothered thanking them IDW for taking care of the Angel franchise in the last issue of Last Gleaming if the Angel run was so irrelevant. WyrmQueen 22:51, June 1, 2012 (UTC)